winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 6
? Hi Rose! Do you like the 3D imaging for the Winx Club Season 5? It looks kind of creepy to me.. :S :) Hi RoseXinh!I'm just new here only for several days.If you're in school to this tasks according to your name: R-ESOURCEFUL O-BEDIENT S-INCERE E-FFICIENT If you're wondering that what is it,it's called CHARACTER TRAITS.WinXBelieviX 14:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) better if R-iot O-obedient S-uper E-envioromentala help! make me a template..pls!!! Stella200 [[User:Bloom Stella200|Bloom Stella200] 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Bloom Stella200Bloom Stella200 00:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)] Thank you so much, I appreciate it! And it's finally summer vacation for me :D 20:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help This Page? In the trailer for Season 5, it shows 3D imaging for the underwater scenes! Have you found out who David is yet? And most of all Welcome Back! BelievixinStella 08:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) By The way, I saw you wanted to become a voice actor one day, I'd also like to become one for Stella but I am good at voicing Tecna's voice RAI and Daphne's 4kids aswell as Stella's. I'm working on Musa's at the moment ;) Well I'm trying to master Musa's voice in 4kids, but it's so hipster it's amazing. Lisa Ortiz really knows how to do voices she does Musa, Icy Digit in the 4kids! I'm not that good at being a hipster though! Oh Really... Well she might, I only got back into the Winx Club in April or May. When I was 7 I stopped watching because I thought it was a little kids show, now I'm almost some age I realise the great show it is! I wish Lisa Ortiz voiced Icy in the Nick Version, because I don't really like her voice in that version. Funny thing is both the American voice actors for the winx are L.O ! Really? I didn't know that! I was wondering which country are you from? In case you didn't know I'm from Australia, although I'd love to travel the world one day, even Antartica! Wow! I've heard Viet Nam is a really nice place. what is it like? Lots of my friends go there on holidays. Sadly I've never been on a plane although sometimes I do get carsick. BelievixinStella 09:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, maybe my first flight on a plane will be to Viet Nam! My teacher last year must have been to almost every place in the world! She's even been to Antartica! BelievixinStella 09:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to goto England, Italy or Greece. They both look like amazing places! Also I know alot of Italian so I'll be alright there. Greece, I've always had a fascination with. And now I probably will add Viet Nam to the places I want to visit list ;) BelievixinStella 09:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok Atsuya Fubuki Oh, I might visit Yukoslavia because my Grandad is from there. My cousin is over there at the moment she sent some pictures of amazing scenery! As for Australia, I don't have many amazing things to say about it.. Although I do love it. Some of my past teachers are real travellers! One of my teachers has a god daughter in Zimbarbwe Africa! BelievixinStella 09:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Sometimes I wish I could goto another realm or something instead of Earth! So much exploring! Also I'd love to goto Alfea, it seems a bit ( much ) more interesting than normal school! BelievixinStella 09:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I wish someone would find it! :( I'm so jealous of Roxy, I wish I found out I was a fairy and was heir to the throne of Tir-Nan-Og! BelievixinStella 10:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have to go now! Bye Rose! BelievixinStella 10:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK Shirou Atsuya 10:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :( Hi RoseXinh!Nice to see u again!PS.The names I did 4 u is a Character Trait and it is not a "punny"name.It is a name that each day u shall do.WinXBelieviX 08:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't change the edits I made to Sirenix please, they are confirmed. They are from Michael's Winx Club. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I came 5th out of 45 students of my year. Now I might do State Cross - Country! I think anyone should be able to contribute to Wikias if they make good edits :S How awful! BelievixinStella 09:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! Well whoever did report Tiff musn't have liked her otherwise they wouldn't report her! I hope you figure out how to un-ban her! BelievixinStella 09:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is the global wiki the head wiki? Do you know who banned Tiff? Can you send him a message? BelievixinStella 09:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Questions Aren't Staff supposed to help? :( Well I have to go now! Ciao Rose! BelievixinStella 10:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned to FlamePheonix, the only reasons why global wikia would ban Winx Club Fan: Stella is because she did something REALLY BAD, or she was reported by a fellow user. I totally forgot to mention this to FlamePheonix, but being underaged and lying about your age can result a universal ban too. I have seen this happen before at my first wikia. All she needs to do is wait or make a new account. } I am sorry. I had some confusions. I put Unconfirmed again on the Sirenix page. but all the other informations are correct. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! You know what, you're almost like me! Where are you from anyway? Are you from Asia? Indonesia? Malaysia? Singapore? China? Thailand? Vietnam? Oh I'm such a chatter-box (not really). Summer vacation is nice, but since I'm not going out of the country or anything it's going to be pretty boring :P How about you, do you have any plans for the summer? 04:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You can speak Japanese? Wow! Anyway, my cousin is in Viet Nam at the moment hiking in the mountains! I can't wait for tomorrow because it is the last day of school for this term.. No more homework! By the way, you might want to lock Stormy/Gallery page because it has lots of pictures that they are all so tiny! Yes,I live in the Philippines,in Luzon(NCR).I do watch Mara Clara!Well,only a half of it.Do u watch it too. And also my teacher always calls me "Rose" but for my classmates they call me "Rutchelle"WinXBelieviX 09:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Character Traits- They r 60 Character Traits.It is part of r Learning Center.It is the things u need to do to become a good child of God and the way to get to Heaven. How I found it?- I found it in my PACE. What's a PACE?- It's a thin book that is up to 27-36 pages.It has checkup and Self-Test. ....TO KNOW MORE GO TO MY BLOG AND SEE IT IT'S TITLED "A.C.E.". I'm not sure but apparently she's really enjoying the scenery! I'd also like to learn Japanese, especially some of the symbols and I'd also like to learn Latin. Yes, galleries are unessicary pages and I don't think people know the meaning on Fan Art! Here, it just started pouring down with rain! If I find out where she is hiking I will tell you :) So many languages sound beautiful! I love how the Japanese have lots of "wa's" on the end of there words! Finally! I'm free from school, I will miss it but I won't at the same time. BelievixinStella 07:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sure you will find something that sounds nice with your voice! I finally mastered Musa's 4kids hipster voice I guess now I'm working on Roxy's voice. At least I have the holidays to work on it! :) BelievixinStella 07:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose! BelievixinStella 08:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) HELP WANTED!!! PAYS: $000.000 5/07/2012, 4:02 & 6/07/2012, 3:44 B. T. W. Can anyone help me make a Talkbox, a Userbox, a table, signatures, and everythig else? Please? I really need help! I'll need someone to help me earn badges too! I don't understand how! Please answer on my TALK PAGE. ~~NA8321~~ Accually Rose,I'm not a Christian.I'm a Catholic/Roman Catholic.Or in Filipino "Romano Catholico".Can u make me a talkbox.Sarah,I asked her about a talkbox.But....she isn't preety much online these days. Hi Roseeee! I was researching Viet Nam on Wikipedia. You sure have some amazing places in Viet Nam! And the population is very big too! Much bigger than Australia even though Viet Nam is so much smaller. By the way, I like your new talkbox pictures! This is a photo of the Trix in the 3-D from the Season 5 trailer! Who's your favourite member of the Trix? BelievixinStella 09:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I fixed it now. I just can't wait until Season 5! By the way, will there be a group of witches called the Gillian Witches or something like that in Season 6, because I found a page called that and it said about these witches that are related to the Ancestresses, should it be deleted? BelievixinStella 01:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, and heres the link The Gillians.. :) Well I was just making sure. So many people create unessicary pages on this wiki. I always like asking questions, Do you know if Roxy is going to get Sirenix and Harmonix in Season 5? BelievixinStella 02:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and some Fan - Arts a really amazing! I wish I could create things like them! BelievixinStella 02:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, do you like being an admin? And I'm much better at drawing with a pencil not a mouse BelievixinStella 02:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh really, Well it must be good to have the responsibility of being an admin since it is an important job! I'm definitely going to try and work hard on my fan arts! BelievixinStella 02:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess so, but so many people would like to be admin! And Thanks. BelievixinStella 03:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What I meant was that the Winx in Season 5 are supposed to go back to enchantix and in the trailer, they transform into Believix. BelievixinStella 03:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Bloom-Magic?? TALK-Magic in you Text color:Pink Color:Blue Flora-Magical Harmony with Nature TALK-Flowers in the Air! '' T''ext Color:Green Color:Pink Stella-Style is always in Style TALK-Gossips and Rumors??!! Text Color:Pink Color:Orange '' '' Roxy-I couldn't believe it! TALK-Excuse me... Text Color:Pink '' Color:Green'' Roxy-No!Artu!*cries* TALK-Artu's gone! Text Color:G''reen'' Color:Pink '' '' Bloom-Magic of Believix TALK-Fire Arrow Color:Pink '' Text Color Blue'' WinXBelieviX 04:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) '' '' Oh!I forgot something....I was in a hurry though... WinXBelieviX-What's this? TALK-I'm so shocked at this! Text Color:Violet Color:Purple Stella-Well..... TALK-Lovix Convergence! T''ext Color:Violet'' '' Color:Orange'' '' Winx Club-Welcome to the Winx Club Wiki! TALK-Nice to meet u there Text Color:Silver Color:Fushia ''That all! Question:How do I use it.... Yeah, maybe there is so many mistakes in the Winx Club and they don't seem to notice! I think I'm getting a cold because I keep blowing my nose at every second! And how do you get those great pictures for your tlkboxes? By the way, something has happened to the Wizards of the Black Circle page again! All the good information has gone. BelievixinStella 02:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot Rose! I guess I don't mind that much. It's a shame that the Nickelodeon theme song is only about 30 seconds. hopefully I'll be better today! :) }} Well I don't mind the runny nose but I hate blocked noses and I have one now! I have to have tissues next to me at every moment of the day! I think Nick should change their theme song for Season 5. Well, Yesterday it was runny nose and today blocked nose! I think the Winx Club theme song should be changed a bit each season to make it more interesting, and Nickelodeons version should be longer!BelievixinStella 02:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Their theme song should be wayyyyy longer! Yeah! Hopefully they will change it for Season 6. Did you like Season 4? I kind of found it boring! Although at least they introduced Roxy. ;)BelievixinStella 02:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh! You might want to check the Candidates for Deletion Page! There's so many things I found and put up for Deletion aswell as somethings other people have found! ;) Season 4 had some annoying problems with characters. By the way, I found a problem with the projects page I think. All the projects are gone and some wikia contributer made up a favourite fairy page to take its place. BelievixinStella 03:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, going out of the country is nice, but then again, I'm not a big fan of travelling :P And I would love to go to the beach, only if I lived near one T^T It's so hot in here. 05:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ...... By the way I saw your gallery! Your puppy and your old puppy are very cute :) You also look like you have some nice sisters! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well I hope they listen to you. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's okay! I'm a big puppy/dog fan! I also have a bird of my own and I also used to have a dog but he died 2 years ago. Well they should listen to the admins! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) My mum said I had to drink Honey and Lemon juice to get better. I had to swallow it really fast because it tasted disgusting! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds Yuck! At least it made you better. I have to have a big glass of water after I've had some disgusting cure. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, thank you for uploading those screen shots for us! They're all really good by the looks. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) My mum usually adds water to make it go down better. I usually suck on orange ice - cubes when I'm sick. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I try not to think about it to much or it makes me even more sick! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well I hope they make them taste nicer in the future! Although sometimes I'd rather be sick than have the medicene! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That's alright! The wait is worth it when you get the thing in the end! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It must be a Lucky day then! I thank your friend! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was a very sad episode! I was so glad when they found her! It just wasn't the Winx Club without her! And What do I call the Gallery page? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose, Could you please delete some pictures I accidentally reuploadeded? 1bloomseason5.png Trix_Season_5_Winx_Club.PNG Thanks :) Also, very sorry if I am bothering you... could you fix my template Template:Believixstella2? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O It's gone now! I tried the honey & lemon juice last night! It seemed to work :) I hope I won't get sick again any time soon. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) Thanks for uploading some more Flora pictures! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well they're all still good! But at least your friend left them on there for you to upload last night :) Yeah, isn't Stormy Flora's opposite? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well your imagination can take you anywhere! From Earth to a magical Dimension :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like an interesting show! And now there isn't to many animes around. I'm researching Sailor Moon at the moment! And Thanks :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure Thing! I just watched it! It's pretty cool. By the way I saw the Sailor Moon theme on youtube! It's pretty cool. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's unfair I'm also crying *cries* Roxy is one of the best fairies ever! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she will be. She's the ultimate Roxy fan :( Roxy should be like Aisha! Aisha earnt her Charmix when she came to the Winx! Why can't Roxy become one of the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's unfair :( >.< Roxy is a popular character! Well at least she is making appearances in Season 5. I hope in Season 6 she joins the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :D Thanks for finding those transformations! Which was your favourite? Harmonix or Sirenix? I like Harmonix best but I think Sirenix could have been a bit better! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because they stopped calling out Magic Winx ages ago! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I have something to say..... Well uh... nothing yet! Well maybe... Ill think about it. Ill be back on tomorrow and give you an answer! Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Flora in the Harmonix and Flora/Stella in Sirenix.Who are your favorites? Well it might be home-made cures then! It has been very wet here lately but today it looks sunny! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Thanks for that Rose. Now I can see what they look in the seasons after Season 1. I'm not sure about Tecna's Sirenix, it kind of looks a bit well like a witches transformation! Although her hair looks much then in Harmonix! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well the colours look a bit like a witches, and just with those leggings and that twisty arm band it looks a bit like a witches style! It's interesting to see what the girls look like with their hair tied up! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! The dresses are flowy in Harmonix and the tiaras made of sea shells look really nice! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) By the way on Nabu's page near Season 4 there is an unessecary comment that says "Nabu whas never jelaus" I keep laughing each time I see it! Could you delete it? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes it does, and it sounds like Harmony, which can be a harmony in music! Although like you said they definitely don't need to say Magic Winx Harmonix! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes it was unessecary and very funny! Who can't spell was? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes the Wikia Contributors can make some silly edits! Only a few make good ones... BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh Really! I wouldn't have expected that! And yes they do act like they are trying to ruin the wiki! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It's a new wiki.www.magicgirlsclub.wikia.com10:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Magical Marion Hey, I need your help. The page Mariam should actually be Marion, as you can see on both the official Winx Club site and the official Nickelodeon site. However, I can't change the page name. I tried to ask for help on the talk page a while ago, but no one responded. Do you think you can help me? Thanks! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) If you watch this clip in the Nick dub, they say "Marion". The way I think you need to move the page is by deleting the page "Marion" that already exists (it's a redirect page) and then rename Mariam to Marion (if that makes sense). The problem with me doing it is that I can't delete pages, obviously. And I didn't ask anyone about this specifically; I asked on the Marion talk page, so I didn't go to another admin's talk page. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she must be :D Will Infinitix be the new transformation for Season 6, because there is a page for it. Should I put it in Candidates for Deletion, because there is so many fan-fiction pages on the Wiki! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you're reading it correctly... it says to add the changes that Nick made. Nick "changed" Mariam to Marion. Therefore, it should be Marion. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm making you angry... I'm not trying to. But, just wondering... why is Layla's page now Aisha? WonderBuono! (talk) 02:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it has been deleted now, but it also says about Infinitix on the Season 6 page. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) By the way, weldone on the 4,000 edits! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh... well... that's not good. Well, anyway, thanks for your help and sorry for bothering you. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Wikipedia is usually correct anyway, I get most of my information from there. Did you find the rumoured names of the episodes too? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) XD, I almost have 2,000 edits which I am quite proud of, since I only joined last month :D If they are the real episodes one of them is called "A New Friend". I wonder who that could be! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I would be confused too! I'm hoping that episode will be Roxy joining the Winx >.FlamePhoenix]]~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should unprotect the Harmonix and Sirenix pages now after the transformation clips were leaked? We could allow users to add information about the transformations' appearance. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 19:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Season 4 Yeah i know you a Vietnamese 'cause i see the "Xinh" word and i think i'm more Vietnamese then American.....wait,that mean you can speak Vietnamese 'cause you a Vietnamese right?Iamnoone (talk) I'm now having a vacation in Vietnam,i'm go to Vietnam every summer of my life to visit my Ma'.It changed alot scince i moved to America every year.......Where do you live?Ho Chi Minh City?Iamnoone (talk) It almost end i gotta get back and study.I once go to Nha Trang ,i like the beautiful beach,it kinda remind me Sirenix .....Hey why i never see you online at night?you working at night?and can i make my own gallery like you?Iamnoone (talk) Oh Really! I haven't ever watched the movies. Well I think the Trix would be powerful, they are related to the three Ancesstresses! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, It would be awesome if they made 3-D movies for Sailor Moon! Imagine the effects! And I will watch the Movies :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol! Well, Hopefully some day there will be a 3-D Sailor Moon movie. The Winx Movie animation is great! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Definitely :D Like this picture of Artu I got? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! I'm adding that picture of Artu to my collection! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep! He was so happy when Roxy came back. (This is from Season 4 Episode 26) I also got this picture of Layla with Ogron doing this big leap in the background :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well Nha Trang beach don't have big waves like Binh Dinh beach it peaceful and the beach color change with the sun......Ahhhhh it make me want to go to Nha Trang right now!!!! It also remind me Sirenix song lyrics: '' "I feel the power of the ocean,'' '' Connecting with the deepest part of me,'' '' Sirenix underwater motion,'' '' Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea"'' Iamnoone (talk) I definitely have! Ogron was mean! >.< At least his frozen now :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Totally agree.i'm always listen to Harmonix song before sleep 'cause it make me feel sleepy after half an hour listening to it.I wonder why Winx Club it not popular in our country,it must because they don't understand English in Winx Club : ( Can you teach me how make talkbox and signature?Iamnoone (talk) Yes he is :D I was just watching Episode 426 and he looked very scared! Your Welcome. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 04:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) This country not good country.At school,childern used bad word,fight,gangs war,alot of stuff ,...Even the adults is bad,drunk,use cocaine,murdered the hole family just to have money to by game point card like Lê Văn Luyện,illegal race,......Even the cops bad,........only spend 2 months live here and i already know how bad this country is.I was involved to a local gang(not drug or robbery,just fight) in HCM City.At that time i'm still a student,i don't know anything,i'm served the gang lord for money then after a while served,i realized that he only used me to do the bad stuff for him.I tried to leave the gangs they won't me go without a fight so....you know happend......like you said this make a big minus sign to our countryIamnoone (talk) Do you knwo what attack this is of Tecna's. It's when they are trying to bring Aisha back to the good side. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 04:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! And I feel impatient too! So many great shows/movies are coming out soon! And It isn't nice of him choosing Flora as his target! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 04:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Your brother must know how to defense him self.He can't just stay behind you and your mom everytime.I know when he in trouble you and your mom will always be ready to join, protec and solve the problem for him BUT What happend if he meet that old friend of him outside of your and your mom sight.He totally get in to trouble.He need to defense him self.Punch at that prick if he have toIamnoone (talk) I heard :D I'm glad he went back to F. Okay thanks anyway! Did you upload Peg's transformation? And I wonder why too. Maybe so she can try and grab his legs with her ivy? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks god you here.I'm having trouble with the gallery stuff.When i try to create one,i publish it and it became a wikia contributor page,damn!And i don't my Vietnamese is good like when i'm was a kid but i'll try my bestIamnoone (talk) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamnoone%5CGallery There you goIamnoone (talk) Well, I was thinking of joining project spells or project episodes or maybe even project art! There's so many to choose from! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I might ask F if I can join Project Spells after :D I like working on the Spells pages. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh so that how you do it......Cảm ơn nhé!Iamnoone (talk) Yes, they change and take out alot of things in English dubs. I don't know why! >.< BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow! They are very good! And Italians do speak very fast. I wish I could speak fast like that! How many languages can you speak?Iamnoone (talk) Well I'm mastering the Italian accent since we learn Italian at school. Speaking of school, today is the last day of the holidays! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Musa.How 'bout youIamnoone (talk) Vietnamese and English! The other like Russian,Italian,Janpanese,Espantoso,....I can only write them(Little) 'cause nó rất là khó nghe, nghe chẳng hiểu gì cảIamnoone (talk) Yes, I'll start term three! And I bet I'll get tons of homework! Don't worry, there's some simple Italian you can learn, like numbers. As long as you know all your numbers to ten it isn't that hard! Here's a number novecento novanta nove is 999. Me too i like everybody but Flora totally hate me in real life and neither Bloom, and Roxy.Stella not gonna hate me but i'll get tired because of her's fashions stuff.Only Musa can love a heart of stone,a man make her cried so much a she can get through it.Also i love music and she love music too!Iamnoone (talk) It look like my Vietnamese is bad,right,you can understand it right?Iamnoone (talk) We have 4 terms with a two week holiday between each, and at the end of year for christmas we have an eight week holiday! And I think so I always get loads of Homework and I don't like doing it! I don't study really hard, I just pick it up easily I guess :D Yes it is! Another two easy numbers are cento (100) and mille (1000). BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You can think me like a Happy and Funny Riven.......Iamnoone (talk) I don't know alot of Italian but I know my numbers up to 1000, my colours, some sentences, animals, months and I can tell the time. I also learn alot of Italian from the Winx Club. :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't like sword or close combat,i better with gun 'cause i'm great shot in real life.You said that girl shouldn't go out night right?Then how 'bout afternoon and do you have Yahoo! Iamnoone (talk) Yes, Sometimes it can be hard to understand. At the moment I'm trying to find some good screenshots of the Winx Club, but I can't find any! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I notice that you only online from 9:00 AM to 11:00AM......hm..... Thanks :D I don't know, I'm just looking for a great screen shot, I'm trying to get some spell pictures though. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You kinda popular here.You'll have alot of message if you stay here all dayIamnoone (talk) Well I think you a good admin,you like the big mom of this admin and if you this wiki's queen then it'll be honor to serve you,hoàng hậu vạn tuế : DIamnoone (talk) Cái gì mà không nổi.Mà muốn không nổi cũng không đc nữa,hoàng hậu bảo mà không làm,hoàng hậu xử chém đầu thì sao?Iamnoone (talk) Thanks Rose. I will try those episodes! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 05:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC)